Enter as the Dragon
by Murasaki 12
Summary: {UPDATE} Ch.2 up! It's time to change, will Forest move out and away from his father?Chapter 3 is in the works R&R, flame me, I don't care!
1. Default Chapter

"Enter as the Dragon"  
  
Well, here is a Tekken fic and oh yeh. ...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Tekken, Lee would be tied up in my room right now.. .. *sighs*  
  
A Disclaimer (involving the quality of this fic.): I don't know why I wrote this, I just did. It's just some prologues. *shrugs*  
  
Read only if you promise to *NOT* throw trash at me when you're done. Read and Review! ^ , ^V.  
  
Kazuya: I'm not making any promises.. .  
  
Murasaki: O . O   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Prologue # 1"  
  
____________  
  
Forest Law had to get outside.  
  
He needed an escape from the crowded resturant.  
  
,  
  
,  
  
,  
  
,  
  
,  
  
Well, mostly to escape the smell of the food he had just burnt.   
  
There really weren't alot of people in Marshall China today. It appeared the competitor was winning again. But that's another story.   
  
Back to the lump of black and brown stuff on the stove. Which wouldn't even be there if his mind hadn't been floating around in la-la land.  
  
"Uh, Dad, can I take a break?" Forest asked as he finally broke the staring match he had been having with what had once been a nice piece of chicken.  
  
"Fine. Five minutes. Make sure you come back on time for once!" Marshall replies while trying to balance a stack of plates on his arm.  
  
However, the older Law never made it to the sink... ..  
  
CRASH!!! was all Forest heard as he made his hasty exit. Scratch that.   
  
He aslo heard a "And don't get lost!" from inside.   
  
Shaking his head in disbelief at that last comment, he made his way into the nearest phone booth. After closing the door behind, him he began to search himself for some lose change. With a slight sigh of relief he produced the change needed from his pocket.   
  
Now, with the money placed in he began to dail a number.  
  
"Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone," he chanted as he heard the ringing on the other end. When the ringing stopped, his chanthing ended.  
  
"Hello?" the sound of a soft female voice reached Forest's ears.  
  
"Phoenix?" came the short-breathed reply.  
  
"Hi Forest!" said the girl on the other end, with perk.  
  
". ..So. ..what're you doing?"   
  
"Reading. ..." this was said with a slight drawl.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"...a letter I got from my cousin." the sentence was completed now.  
  
"The one in Hong Kong?" Forest presumed.  
  
"Yeah!," Phoenix answered. She was a bit suprised that Forest even listened to her previous rants about her distant cousin. " Guess what, Snugglebunny?"  
  
The air of unusual sweetness in his girlfriend's voice made him un-easy. This was never good. She was going to manipulate him.. ..somehow, someway.  
  
"What?" Forest asked, trying his best not to sound afraid. He seriously believed that she could smell fear.  
  
"There's gonna to be a Tournament!" came the hyper reply.   
  
"Oh," Forest was a bit detached. He and tournaments of any kind didn't mix well. His father wouldn't even let him enter a stupid bowling tournament! But alas, that's another story. ...  
  
Phoenix, always perceptive beneath her mask of kawaii, noticed this change in the atmosphere. She couldn't help but let a smile curve up her face.   
  
". ....Soooo. .. .after careful consideration, I've decided to enter! Isn't that great sweetie? Aren't you happy for me?" she was struggling not to burst into a fit of giggles on the phone.  
  
The was a long pause. And then finally. .. .  
  
"You're what?!!" was Forest's reply. He knew exactly what tournament she was planning to enter. She was planning to enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament!   
  
'What's wrong with her head?' Forest was snapped out of this thought (which he had many times before.) by her next comment.  
  
"You heard me Mr. Law, I'm entering the King of IronFist Tournament. I didn't even tell my parents," was the proud reply.  
  
"You what?!" to Phoenix, that reply was predictable. Phoenix knew of his past exprience with tournaments, or rather, the aftermath of the tournament. It seemed now that the poor kid had a phobia of any kind of competition.  
  
"You can't do that, you're just a little girl, you don't know anything about. ...." Forest's indignant rant was cut off by a knock on the glass.  
  
Looking toward the direction of the sound, Forest realized his worst fear.   
  
"Oh God. .." was his reaction.  
  
"What's wrong, Hugglebear?" Phoenix's sugar-sweet concern masked the growing laughter within her. She knew exactly what was so very wrong. ..  
  
"I'll. . ...I'll call you back," he placed the phone on the hook with absence of mind.  
  
"Ready to unleash the dragon?" was Paul's only question.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Murasaki: What will become of Forest? What will become of Phoenix? What will become of the other Phoenix?  
  
. ..Well I don't really know yet. ...  
  
Kazuya: Why wasn't I in this 'story'  
  
Murasaki:. ..*meekly* I dunno. ..  
  
Kazuya: forget it, I"m too good for your 'story' *walks off*  
  
Jin: Thanks, that's all we need, another Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
Murasaki: She's Forest's girl!  
  
Paul: Hey Law, he's tyring to make a move on your girl. Law? *looks around*  
  
Phoenix: He ran off. ..AGAIN...  
  
Murasaki: O . O ...yeh well review and stuff... *pelted with random piece of rotten produce*  
  
  
  
Kazuya: *heh. .*  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. When it's Time to Change

______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Enter As the Dragon~~ Chapter Two~~ When it's time to change... . .  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm gonna take some time the reply to reviews ^ , ^  
  
Explosive Boredom-Yeh, I also don't see why there aren't more stories focusing on Forest and Marshall because they are Bruce Lee.  
  
And why come there's always only one of them in a game that's always callled only "Law"?  
  
Gai-Thankyou for reviewing my short chapter. The structure of this story has changed 100%. At first it was going to be a series of prologues featuring Tekken characters and original characters, leading up to a tournament of some kind which would lead up to the epilogues. Now it's a Forest story ^ , ^V  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The actual story. .. . ..  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Stepping out of the phone booth with a sigh and a slump,  
  
"What're you doing here, Paul?. .." Forest half-heartedly asked.  
  
After all, the answer was pretty clear, and it went something like this:   
  
Phoenix + Tournament(of any kind) x Paul= EVIL.  
  
"What were /you/ just doin'? Talking to your little girlfriend?" Paul teased patting Forest on the back and grabbing him into a headlock.  
  
"She's a cute little thing, eh?" Paul continued, "you know, you had me worried for a while there, Junior."  
  
Forest somehow manages to get loose of Paul's 'hold of death' and gives him an odd look.  
  
This was getting annoying. The way his father and Paul treated him like a kid. He was in no way a kid! By all accounts, he could be out on his own now. But no, he cared too much about, the restaurant, the dojo and keeping his father's foul temper under control to leave freely. That was his was his legacy. Besides, Marshall was too cheap to hire extra help. And /no one/ without the faith that comes with being a son could work for the man.  
  
His demands were, at times, unfeasable and he was a bit too strict. His mood swings were unbearable.  
  
"FOREST!!!!!"  
  
The man was insane.  
  
Both Paul and Forest turned towards the enterance to the restaurant to see a disgruntled Marshall Law.   
  
Paul holds out his hand, "Hey Law, how's it hangin' man?" ignoring the 'warm welcome' that he was just given by his long time friend.  
  
Marshall storms past Paul and up to hs son, who cooly takes a step back.  
  
'Ignore his crap today,' Marshall spoke volumes in his mind.   
  
His son had been increasingly rebellant towards him. They were usually very close but this week.. . ..that was something different.  
  
"Boy! There's a kitchen and a dinning room that needs a hand!" the father's peeved gaze towards his son followed him up to the kitchen enterance. He'd have to remember to scold him for being late.. ..  
  
"What was that all about?" the biker was amused and taken aback by what he'd just seen and making no attempt to hide it.  
  
Marshall turned to Paul looking him up and down as if he were insane.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dirty dishes. Everywhere. That's what the Flaming Dragon saw as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Sighing to himself, he looked up at the clock to see that it was five minutes till closing time.  
  
Opening the swinging door to the dining room, he saw that the door was locked and that everyone had gone home and wouldn't be back until opening time tommorow.  
  
Good.  
  
Right now, he wanted to be left to his own devices.  
  
Like figuring out a quick escape route for when Paul and Phoenix unleash their plan   
  
"Of pure calculated evil," he said to himself as he wiped down tables and stacked the chairs on top of them.  
  
"If this involves riding on the back of motorcycles at any time," he said in a mock warning tone to the floor as he swept it.  
  
Feeling like getting to work on that escape plan right away, he put down the broom. Deciding he was going to bed now and saving the rest for just before opening time tommorow, he headed upstairs to his room.   
  
. ..Then he heard the door slam.. . .  
  
"Doesn't that man know how to close a door?. .." he sighs as he wonderes what. .. . . colorful excuse Paul made up for showing up out of the blue.  
  
. ..Then a second thought came to him....   
  
He was tired. He wasn't at all feeling like thinking about what Paul said when left to his own devices, anything could of come up. .. .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marshall walked in and saw all the dishes, He walks into the restaurant to see it in oreder, swept, wiped and the lights out.   
  
"At least he did that," he grimbled to himself.   
  
Partly glad that Forest was no where in sight, he turned back to the sink full of dirty dishes.  
  
He was tired.  
  
He didn't feel like yelling.  
  
For once, he felt like washing dirty dishes.  
  
Allowing some of the ever present anger and hostility to leave his body and come out on the dishes through his hands, he thought about Paul's excuse.  
  
The stains and dried food came off easily under his hands. . ..  
  
"I just thought I'd come by to see if you and junior hadn't died in two months time," he had said.  
  
Sure.  
  
Since when in blue hell had he ever done that?!  
  
He must need shelter. ..or money. . .  
  
That last part made him scowl. Like a woman, money was one thing he would share with no man.  
  
After all the dishes were cleaned and dried the father Law took off his apron.  
  
Smelling his shirt he registered that he smelled of soup, chicken, and various other foods.  
  
Showertime.   
  
That it was.  
  
He drags himself upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Removing his shirt, Forest sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
Removing his pants, he laid back and turned out the light.  
  
To tired to think anything, he closes his eyes.  
  
Minutes later they slowly opened with the sound of running water in the shower.  
  
Which of course, was followed by the off-key singing of a song that would never sound the same again.  
  
He thought they had talked about singing in the shower while the other was trying to catch some shut eye.  
  
Rolling over on his stomach, he wondered if he was "sleepy tired" or just frustrated and tired of his father.   
  
This week had been a real rough spot. They had four seperate arguements in the space of eight hours.   
  
But on the bright side, yesterday was worse.  
  
That was enough to do more than try Marshall's temper.  
  
Forest had also reached the edge of his plateau. He had a quiet burning fire in him. His fire was a different kind from his father's. His was in subtle and not-so-subtle challenges to his father's methods.  
  
He was liable to say anything to Marshall's face now, instead of inwardly thinking his own opinionon things.   
  
That made things hard for both of them. Two dragons in the same house was already trying but two flaming dragons in one small space was a miserable living condition.  
  
Someone needed a break from the other and someone needed it soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marshall stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall. He was wearing his birthday suit. He liked to air dry. It was gross, but it got the job done.  
  
As soon as the cool air outside the bathroom hit his body he was reminded of the many times Forest was innocently walking down the hall, sometimes accompanied by friends and he would step out of the shower, much like he is now ('cept when you're younger, things.."fall" right back were they belong.) and scare the hell out of the child.  
  
When you think about it, Forest had it hard sometimes. . ..   
  
with a father like him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laying awake on his bed, Forest wondered what challenges tommorow would bring.  
  
Challenges?  
  
Yes. He needed to find a logical way out of the house for at least four hours.  
  
He also needed a way to get away from Paul and Phoenix when they're on the war path.  
  
But there was one thing he would not do.  
  
He would not leave his room right now. For if he did, he would only find his father walking around without a stitch pf clothing on.   
  
Either way, he was screwed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End Chapter Two.  
  
Murasaki: For the next few chapters everything plays out like a really bad martial arts movie in my head. Maybe, I've been watching too much "Kung Pow: Enter the Fist". Maybe I'm just insane.. ...meh. . ..  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter Three: "The first day of the rest of your life"  
  
If you have any ideas to contribute (and I am in need of those) e-mail them to me (but make sure you put "fan fic" or "Law" in the subject box so I don't delete them )or review.  
  
Read and write a review ^ , ^V  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paul: (laughing) I have a feeling Junior's gonna be "screwed" by the end of this 'story'.  
  
Murasaki: Why does everyone keep calling it a 'story'?  
  
Lee: You just did. .. .  
  
Everyone: O . O *stare*  
  
Murasaki: LEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lee: *runs*   
  
Murasaki: *chases him*  
  
Forest: (from his room) Hey! Everybody be quiet down there! It's been a long day!  
  
Marshall: (yelling up to Forest) Be quiet! The grown ups are talking!  
  
(An arguement soon breaks out between Paul, Marshall, and Forest.)  
  
Phoenix: Don't forget to review! ^ . ^ VPeace and love!*looks at them fighting* This world is made of peace and love! ^ . ^V  
  
###################################################################################### 


End file.
